All My Love Is Mr Wu
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: Tao remaja yang menghidupi anaknya dengan uang haram. Kris yang datang kembali kehidupannya setelah 3 tahun yang lalu. Apakah yang terjadi?. KRISTAO! YAOI! SLIGHT KEVTAO
1. Chapter 1

**All My Love Is**

Cast : Kris Wu & Huang Zitao

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : YAOI!

Summary : Tao hanyalalah seorang pemuda

miskin yang hidup dengan anaknya.

menghidupi anaknya dengan uang haram.

Orang itu meninggalkannya dan lima tahun

kemudian ia muncul lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAO POV**

Aku tinggal dengan anakku disebuah apartment tak layak kami baik-baik saja, walalupun tempat ini akan runtuh. Anakku adalah Huang Beibei, aku yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini tanpa sosok ayah yang tidak aku butuhkan lagi tentang keberadaan orang itu. Dulu, hidupku baik-baik saja bersamanya, aku dari keluarga berkecukupan, namun sebuah rahasia terbongkar, ia sudah dijodohkan dan aku adalah simpanannya. Keluargaku hancur, kedua orangtuaku tertabrak oleh kereta.

Aku hamil anaknya, tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya karna saat itu adalah hari pertunangannya, aku kabur dari Guangzhou dan menuju Beijing. Di Qingdao aku diusir oleh nenekku. Aku menceritakannya tapi nenek malah membenciku, seminggu setelah itu orangtuaku meninggal. Hidupku hancur dan aku pergi ke Beijing dengan anakku yang saat itu masih berada didalam perutku. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan cacian yang aku dapatkan dari mereka, tapi pemilik Apartment itu Bibi Ming menerimaku dan ia membantuku saat proses melahirkan.

Malam hari aku bekerja disebuah nightclub yang cukup berkelas, aku hanya bekerja disitu. Pagi hari aku harus sekolah karena aku belum menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Aku berada dikelas tiga SMA. Pada jam tujuh aku berangkat, beibei tidak rewel ketika aku akan pergi.

"Beibei, tidur ya? Mama mau kerja dulu" Beibei mengangguk dan ia memanggilku Mama. Pertamakali ia memanggilku Mama, aku menolak tapi Beibei terus memanggilku Mama.

"Hem. Apa nanti Mama akan bawa coklat lagi?" gumamnya lucu, aku tersenyum.

"Beibei tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan coklat. Nanti gigi Beibei rusak" aku berusaha menasehatinya, karena harga coklat yang tidak berbahaya untuk kesehatan anak kecil harganya terlalu mahal sedangkan aku belum melunasi tunggakan apartment ini selama 4 bulan.

Beibei cemberut lucu, matanya sudah mengantuk. "Hem, tapi Mama akan pulang cepatkan?"

"Tentu" aku tersenyum.

Setelah itu aku menggiring beibei masuk kekamar ku. Dia sudah terlihat mengantuk dan akan tidur, sebelumnya aku menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Setelah dia tidur, aku segera berangkat. Suasana malam sangat dingin dan aku memakai jaket kuningku. Aku hanya berjalan untuk sampai ke Nightclub karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam club sudah ramai, dan aku segera menuju toilet untuk mengganti pakaianku yang lebih ketat agar aku mendapatkan pelanggan yang kaya. Akan tidak mungkin jika dari rumah aku mengenakan pakaikanku yang sekarang, Beibei akan bertanya dan lebih bahaya lagi aku takut jika ada preman dijalanan.

Aku keluar dari toilet, dan mencari pria berdompet tebal. Aku duduk disofa dengan gaya yang erotis. Tidak ada teman sekolahku yang mengetahui pekerjaanku ini dan juga keberadaan Beibei.

"Hai, Tao" Baekhyun menyapaku, dia seorang Dj berbakat disini. Baekhyun tidak sepertiku. Ini adalah Gay's Clubbing yang lokasinya sedikit jauh dari ramaian kota. Jadi, disini tidak ada perempuan sedikitpun.

Seseorang menghampiriku, aku kenal wangi ini

"Hai, Zi" Kevin menyapaku. Dia pelanggan setiaku, dia kaya. Aku sudah disewa sebanyak tiga kali olehnya.

"Kev, kau datang lagi?" aku bertanya penasaran. Apakah ia tidak bosan dengan servisku?.

"Tentu. Kau cantik sekali" dia tersenyum dan menggombal. Sejujurnya, wajah Kevin mengingatkanku pada seseorang apalagi dia juga blasteran Kanada.

"Huh?"

"Ayo, ikut aku ke hotel" dia menarik tanganku pergi, dan aku tidak keberatan karena inilah pekerjaanku untuk menghasilkan uang.

Kevin kaya, dia selalu bertanya berapa uang yang aku minta. Tapi aku tidak menuntut banyak, karena dia adalah pria baik yang belum menyentuhku sejauh ini. Dia lebih tua dibanding denganku, umurnya 22 tahun. Kevin sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya, namun dia belum tahu tentang Beibei. Kevin memperlakukanku baik, dia selalu menceritakan masalahnya padaku.

Kevin membawaku ke hotel yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kami naik ke lift yang akan tertutup.

"Aku heran kepadamu"

"Kenapa?" dia menolehkan wajah tampannya padaku, aku tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun padanya karena aku tidak ingin jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

"Kau selalu membawaku ke hotel"

"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah berita yang bagus" dia tersenyum lagi.

Sesampainya di kamar, dia duduk disofa dan Kevin menyuruhku untuk duduk dipahanya seperti biasa. Dia tengah menatapku. Sebenarnya Kevin bukan gay sepertiku. Namun ia memiliki masa lalu yang gelap. Ia memiliki kekasih perempuan bernama Xiao Ai atau Ai. Namun orangtua Ai menjodohkan anaknya dengan saudara Kevin. Dan Ai terlihat tidak menolak, sebulan kemudian Ai mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa Ai menyukai saudaranya. Kevin terlihat marah, namun ia tidak menyalahkan saudaranya karna saudaranya tidak mencinta Ai.

Ketika pertunangan itu akan tiba, Kevin pergi meninggalkan Guangzhou. Namun setelahnya ia mendengar bahwa pertunangan itu dibatalkan tapi Kevin sudah terlanjur sakit.

Kita sama-sama dari Guangzhou.

"Melamunkan apa?" suara Kevin menyadarkan pikiranku tentang masa lalunya.

"Tidak ada. Oh, katanya kau ada berita bagus" aku menuntut informasi darinya.

"Begini, saudaraku akan tinggal disini dan kau jangan jatuh cinta padanya" ujarnya. Aku tahu siapa saudara Kevin karena ia hanya memiliki satu saudara. Namun aku tidak tahu rupa dan namanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya karena Kevin suka posisi seperti ini.

"Karena aku menyukaimu" dia menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Yahh! Bukannya kau normal?" aku berteriak kearahnya dan dia tertawa.

"Jika aku normal kenapa aku menyewamu?" setelahnya dia menciumku dan aku membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari, Kevin menungguku bangun, dia tidak seperti orang-orang yang menyewaku. Ini sudah jam 6 dan Kevin akan mengantarku pulang. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengundangnya masuk ke Apartmentku. Dia hanya berhenti dipersimpangan.

"Terimakasih" ucapku tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Malam jangan ke Club, datang ke Apartmentku jam 7" setelahnya dia pulang.

Aku masuk ke dalam Apartment, dan Beibei sudah bangun menungguku sambil menonton kartun favoritnya. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mama pulang" aku mencium pipinya dan dia terkejut tapi aku malah tertawa.

"Mama! Kenapa pulang telat, tidak seperti biasa" Beibei cemberut dan aku meminta maaf padanya.

Aku pulang pada jam yang tidak biasa. Biasanya aku pulang jam empat atau lima. Tapi aku telat sekarang, karena tadi malam aku benar-benar melakukannya dengan Kevin. Dia membayarku dua kali lipat. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan uang itu untuk membayar hutangku pada Bibi Ming.

Aku segera mandi dan memakai seragamku. Kevin tidak tahu aku masih sekolah. Aku membawa Beibei untuk dititipkan disebuah tempat penitipan anak yang bernama Daycare. Aku naik ke bus menuju Daycare dan setelahnya aku berlari untuk menuju sekolah.

"Beibei jangan nakal ya?" aku mengelus kepalanya dan Beibei mengangguk nurut.

"Iya, Mama" dan ia segera masuk kedalam.

Setelah aku memastikan Beibei sudah bertemu dengan nyonya Song. Aku segera berlari menuju sekolah, setiap pagi aku selalu seperti ini. Tidak mungkin aku membawa Beibei berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku telat masuk kelas sepuluh menit dipelajaran sejarah. Guru Jang adalah guru yang baik. Aku mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, aku duduk paling belakang karena aku bisa melihat lapangan sekolah. Saat aku kelas dua, aku pindah ke Beijing. Aku sempat berfikir untuk tidak meluluskan pendidikanku, namun aku teringat dengan kebahagiaan Beibei, aku harus menamatkan sekolahku agar aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik lagi.

Disekolah temanku hanya Ren. Tidak ada yang lain, mereka menjauhiku.

"Tao, malam ini ikut aku. Aku akan mentraktirmu ke restoran Korea" Ren mengajakku ketika jam sekolah usai. Ren adalah anak orang kaya, dia adalah sahabatku bahkan dia mengetahui semuannya tentangku. Namun aku menggeleng dengan tawarannya, jika tidak ada janji dengan Kevin, aku pasti ikut dan akan mengajak Beibei.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, Ren. Aku ada janji dengan Kevin" tolakku halus, Ren tampak tidak suka dengan jawabanku.

"Yah, tidak seru. Tapi bagaimana jika aku ajak Beifan?" Ren memang biasa memanggil Beibei dengan Beifan tapi aku tetap tidak suka dengan panggilan itu.

"Hm. Oke, kalau begitu jemput Beibei jam 7" ujarku, Beibei belum pernah memakan makanan yang direstoran. Aku orangtua yang buruk, aku belum membuat Beibei bahagia sepenuhnya.

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku langsung menuju ke Daycare untuk menjemput anakku. Sampai disana Beibei sudah menungguku diluar pintu, aku segera berlari kearahnya.

"Mama!" dia memekik lucu dan aku langsung memeluknya.

"Mama akan pergi kerumah sakit. Beibei ikut ya, kita akan jalan kaki" ujarku. Aku ingin menghemat uang untuk membeli makanan untuk besok. Beibei mengangguk, kami berjalan kearah rumah sakit.

"Mama siapa yang sakit?" tanyanya, dia nampak kelelahan dan aku segera menggendongnya. Beibei bukan anak kecil lagi seperti dulu dan aku tidak mungkin memasukannya kedalam tas punggungku.

"Kita akan menjenguk Nenen Ming" ucapku tersenyum, aku mengusap keringat didahinya. Beberapa pejalan kaki menatap kami penuh minat. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka.

"Nenek sakit?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak, aku mengangguk. Beibei sudah menganggapnya Nenek sendiri dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Selama berjalan kami bercerita dengan kegiatan kami tapi Beibei yang lebih banyak bercerita. Beibei berat digendonganku, namun aku tidak ingin Beibek merasa capek, jadi biar aku yang merasakannya.

"Mama"

"Hm"

"Tadi teman Beibei punya sepeda semua, mereka bermain sepeda dihalaman dan Beibei tidak diajak" ujarnya sedih. Aku tahu Beibei sangat menginginkan sepeda, namun uangku belum cukup. Gaji dari pekerjaanku sebagian aku gunakan untuk melunasi hutangku agar tidak terlalu berat nanti.

"Mama janji jika Mama punya uang banyak Mama akan belikan Beibei sepeda yang bagus" ujarku untuk membuat Beibei senang. Selama ini aku hanya terus mengatakan janji dan janji. Aku merasa bersalah pada malaikatku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Beibei ingin yang warna pink" ujarnya dan aku mengangguk. Dengan memiliki Beibei aku cukup merasa bahagia.

Kami sampai dirumah sakit dan menuju kamar rawat Nenek Ming. Disana ada Victoria, anaknya. Aku tersenyum kearah mereka. Nenek sedang makan yang disuapi anaknya. Usia Nenek belum terlalu tua, namun ia menderita penyakit kanker payudara.

"Tao Beibei?" Nenek berseru semangat menyambut kami. Aku dan Beibei berjalan kearah mereka. Kini Beibei tidak aku gendong lagi.

"Nenek" Beibei langsung berlari menghampiri mereka dan Victoria Jie mengangkat Beibei ke ranjang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Zi?" Vic-jie bertanya. Ia sudah berkepala tiga, namun ia belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

"Aku baik, Beibei juga" aku tersenyum membalas sapaannya.

Beibei sedang bercerita kepada Nenek, dia terlihat semangat dan dia juga menceritakan bahwa ditempat penitipannya ada anak kecil baru dan Nenek tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk membayar hutangku" aku menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada mereka. Uang yang Kevin berikan aku kasih pada mereka semua dan hanya sisa sedikit.

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot, Zi. Nenek bisa membayar tagihan rumah sakit kok" gumamnya tapi aku menggeleng karena aku terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka.

"Tidak apa Nek"

"Iya Nenek ambil saja uangnya" Beibei mendukungku dan aku tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menjenguk Nenek, aku segera pulang berjalan kaki. Beibei aku gendong lagi. Hari sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Ini jam makan Beibei dan ia terlihat lapar.

"Mama, Beibei lapar" adunya padaku, tangan kecilnya memegang perutnya. Disamping kami ada tempat makan namun aku tidak membawa uang cukup.

"Nanti saja ya? Malam ini paman Ren mau ngajak Beibei makan makanan korea" ujarku dan Beibei terlihat berpikir namun ia segera mengangguk

"Baiklah".

.

.

.

.

.

Beibei sedang aku urusi, Ren sudah datang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku memakaikannya sebuah gaun berwarna pink satu-satunya yang dia punya. Gaun itu tidak terlalu mewah, namun jika Beibei memakainya ia terlihat seperti seorang putri.

"Beibei jangan nakal sama paman Ren yah?" nasehatku seraya mencium pipinya. Ia mengangguk lucu,

"Iya, Mama. Tapi Beibei boleh minta ice cream dan coklat kan?" tanyanya. Aku menggendongnya dan menuju kearah ruang utama tempat dimana Ren menunggu.

Aku berpikir dan sedikit meledeknya, Beibei menungguju jawabanku dengan wajah tidak sabar. "Boleh. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak yah?"

Ren mengambil Beibei dari pandanganku. Beibei dan Ren sangat dekat. Mereka sangat cantik walaupun Ren adalah pria, tapi dia mengatakan dirinya bahwa dia manly dan aku hanya mengangguk. Ren dan Beibei adalah orang yang suka berbicara banyak. Mereka pamit kepadaku dan aku ikut mengantar mereka sampai kedepan.

"Beibei, jangan nakal yah?" ucapku sekali lagi.

Beibei mengangguk, "Iya Mama. Beibei ngerti kok" aku tersenyum, Beibei sepertiku yang ceroboh aku tidak ingin Ren merasa repot ketika membawa Beibei keluar.

"Ren, pulangkan Beibei jam 9 ya?"

"Iya, Zizi" Ren memutar matanya malas.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku segera mempersiapkan diri untuk ke apartment Kevin. Aku pernah kesana sekali. Aku memakai pakaian yang Kevin belikan untukku. Pria itu benar-benar baik. Aku kesana jalan kaki, jaraknya cukup jauh namun aku sudah biasa jika harus berjalan. Aku sampai 30 menit kemudian. Apartmentnya mewah tidak seperti milikku. Aku segera membunyikan bel yang berada disamping pintu.

"Siapa?" aku mendengar suara seseorang dari intercom diatas kepalaku. Aku mendongak dan menyebutkan namaku lalu dia menyuruhku masuk.

Dia sedang mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik dimeja makan. Kevin belum memakai bersiap-siap, dia terlihat sibuk, dengan melihat sifatnya aku tahu kalau Kevin sangat menyayangi sepupunya. Dia adalah sosok kakak yang dewasa.

"Kevin, kau butuh bantuan?" aku mendekat kearahnya. Dia masih memakai boxer dan apron ditubuhnya. Kevin pintar memasak dia adalah kepala chef direstoran bintang lima. Beberapa hidangan mewah ada disana.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kamu menonton televisi saja" dia mendorongku kearah ruang santai tapi aku segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jam berapa saudaramu akan sampai?"

Dia melirik arlojinya.

"Oh, Lord. Lima belas menit lagi" jeritnya yang benar-benar keras.

"Oleh karena itu aku akan didapur. Sedangkan kau segera bersiapkan diri untuk menyambut saudaramu"

"Oke,oke. Tapi nanti kamu jangan jatuh cinta yah?" dia hendak menciumku namun aku segera berlari kearah dapur dan setelahnya aku mendengar Kevin menjerit.

Aku berada didapur dan mempersiapkan makanan yang belum jadi. Kevin memiliki dapur yang luas dan bagus. Ada bebek panggang dan berbagai macam seafood diatas meja. Aku kembali lagi kedapur untuk membersihkan perkakas yang Kevin gunakan tadi. Lima belas menit berlalu aku hendak keluar, namun handphone ku bergetar dan itu pesan dari Ren.

 **To: Zitao**

 **From: Ren**

 **Beibei makan banyak loh dan dia tertidur karena kamu belum pulang, Beibei menginap dirumahku saja yah ^^…**

Aku senang jika Beibei bahagia, walaupun dia memperoleh kebahagiaan itu bukan denganku tapi aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena kebahagiaan anakku adalah prioritas utamaku. Aku membalas pesan itu dengan singkat. Aku menyimpan handphone ku ke saku celanaku.

"PEACH KEMARILAH" aku mendengar suara Kevin yang berteriak dari arah ruang tamu.

"IYAA" aku menyahut dengan berteriak juga dan berlari kesana.

Kevin tersenyum kearahku, dibelakangnya ada seseorang tinggi yang hampir menyamai tinggi Kevin. Rambutnya hitam dan bahunya tegap, dia sepertinya tampan.

"Zi, ini saudaraku namanya Wu Yifan atau Kris" Kevin tersenyum dan saudara Kevin itu berdiri disampingnya.

Aku terkejut melihatnya. Orang itu, orang yang aku hindari selama 4 tahun ini dan dia datang kembali?. Oh kenapa takdirku seperti ini?.

"Zi-Zitao" dia memanggil namaku pelan dan sama terkejutnya denganku. Sekarang dia lebih tampan dari yang dulu, namun aku tetap membencinya. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Kevin menatap kami dengan heran juga. "Kalian saling kenal?"

 **TIBISAY:***

Duhh aku ngebut buat nya nih, sebenarnya aku lagi gak mood tapi yaudahlah selesain aja. Sebenarnya aku mau ngeramake ff orang tapi aku males dikit soalnya bagiannya banyak sih hehehe.

Mohon maaf untuk segala typonya yah, dan juga mungkin jarak spasi nya tapi sekarang aku ngetiknya di hp jadi agak susah :')

Okeh seeyou:*

Byebye


	2. Chapter 2

All My Love is Mr. Wu

Cast : Kris Wu & Huang Zitao

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : YAOI!

Summary : Tao hanyalalah seorang pemuda

miskin yang hidup dengan anaknya.

menghidupi anaknya dengan uang haram.

Orang itu meninggalkannya dan lima tahun

kemudian ia muncul lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIS POV

Ayahku menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Beijing, mengurus perusahaannya disana. Sebenarnya ada Kevin, namun ia memilih untuk menjadi chef. Aku berada dibandara untuk pergi ke Beijing. Tak lama kemudian, aku memasuki pesawat dan duduk dibangku paling depan. Dibeijing nanti aku akan tinggal dengan Kevin. Dia saudaraku yang paling baik, padahal kekasihnya dulu dijodohkan denganku namun itu semua batal.

Aku sudah lama tidak ke Beijing. Beijing pasti berubah banyak, hanya beberapa jam pesawat yang kutumpangi mendarat ditanah Beijing. Aku dijemput orang suruhan ayah, paman Xian. Kevin membuat perayaan sambutanku, jadi ia menyuruhku untuk sampai di Apartmentnya. Dia juga bilang ingin mengenalkan seseorang padaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Terimakasih paman" ucapku kepada paman Xian ketika ia sudah memindahkan barang-barangku ke bagasi mobil.

Beijing berubah banyak, namun aku tetap menyukai tempat kelahiranku, Guangzhou. Selain itu, disana terdapat banyak kenang-kenanganku bersamanya. Orang yang sekarang entah berada dimana, aku mencarinya selama dua tahun, namun ia belum ketemu.

Aku sampai didepan Apartment Kevin. Paman Xian mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari bagasi.

"Terimakasih paman"

"Sama-sama Tuan"

Segera aku menyeret kaki ku untuk sampai didepan pintu Apartment Kevin. Kevin menyewa Apartment yang mewah, dia menjadi sukses diumurnya yang muda, aku terkadang iri saat dirinya disanjung-sanjung oleh nenek namun Kevin sangat tidak suka dengan pujian.

Ting!

Aku menekan bel yang tertempel ditembok samping pintu, lalu seseorang dari dalam berteriak. Tak lama kemudian, Kevin keluar dia terlihat rapih dengan pakaian santainya.

"Hei, Wu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" dia menyapaku dan tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" aku bertanya kembali sekedar basa-basi sesama saudara.

"Seperti yang kau liat, aku baik" ujarnya. "ayo masuk. Akan aku perkenalkan pada seseorang." lalu dia menarik koperku dan aku mengikutinya dibelakang.

Isi Apartmentnya terlihat besar dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran dengan seseorang yang akan Kevin kenalkan denganku. Apa dia sangat spesial bagi Kevin?.

"Kevin, mana orang yang akan kau kenalkan?" Akhirnya aku bertanya padanya.

Setelah dia selesai dengan kerjaannya, ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti pensaran yah?" Dia bertanya.

"Tentu" aku mengangguk.

Kevin tersenyum, dimatanya terlihat sinar bahagia, pasti orang itu sangat spesial bagi Kevin. Orang itu pasti telah membuat Kevin bangun dari masa-masa terpuruknya.

"PEACH KEMARILAH!"

Kevin berteriak untuk memanggil orang itu. Peach? Kenapa panggilan itu mirip dengan seseorang yang aku cari-cari? Apakah orang itu dia? Namun aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, Kevin tidak pernah tahu dengan orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihku dulu. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku.

"IYAAA"

Aku mendengar jawaban teriakan orang dari arah dalam. Orang itu berteriak, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah suara itu adalah suara yang sama dengan orang yang aku cari.

Kemudian ada langkah-langkah kecil menuju kearah kami, dia berada dihadapan Kevin. Aku belum melihat wajahnya langsung karena tubuh Kevin masih menghalangiku.

"Zi, kenalkan ini saudaraku namanya Wu Yifan atau Kris" Kevin memeperkenalkanku padanya. Dia menyingkir dari hadapanku.

Aku melihat wajahnya, orang itu ternyata orang yang aku cari-cari selama ini. Jadi selama ini ia berada di Beijing dengan Kevin? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?. Aku tidak menyangka dapat melihat sosoknya lagi, dia terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya kecoklatan dengan poni kedepan. Tao tetap terlihat manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Apa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kevin?.

"Zi-zitao?" Aku menggumam setelah bibirku kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kalimatpun.

Tao, sama terkejutnya denganku, dia terlihat pucat. Apa dia tidak senang melihatku kembali? Kenapa dia berubah?. -ada apa denganmu, cantik?-

"Kalian saling kenal"

Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kevin. Aku segera menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan. Oh Zitao-ku betapa aku merindukanmu.

Aku memeluknya erat dan mataku memerah. Namun tak lama kemudian dia berontak dipelukanku dan memukuli punggungku.

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" dia berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya dulu?

"Zi, ini aku! Kris gege" aku memandangan wajahnya dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Dia terlihat takut dan bergetar dipelukanku.

"Tidak! Aku sudah melupakanmu!"

Apa? Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini bahkan kami belum mengakhiri hubungan kami.

"Kevin, tolong bawa saudaramu pergi" dia berteriak kearah Kevin yang terlihat tidak mengerti.

Aku merasakan tarikan dibajuku oleh Kevin. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Lalu dia membawa Tao keluar dari Apartmentnya.

Aku terduduk di sofa panjang, aku mengusap wajahku. Setelah lima tahun yang berlalu aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi dan kini dia berubah dan membenciku, padahal aku belum mengatakan semua yang terjadi. Kenapa takdir membenciku?

Aku melihat Kevin berjalan kearahku dan dia duduk dihadapanku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian dulu" Kevin memulai pembicaraaan, dia terlihat tenang. Sepertinya Tao sudah pulang kerumahnya.

"Maaf Kevin. Aku menghancurkan pesta yang kau buat" aku menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang berantakan.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kalian terlibat masalah" dia tersenyum berwibawa.

"Kevin, apa hubunganmu dengan Tao?" Aku mengangkat wajahku berusaha menuntut jawaban kepadanya. Aku tahu pasti bahwa mereka sudah mengenal lama.

"Hm, kita menjalin hubungan seperti keluarga. Tao sangat mengerti keadaan diriku namun dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentangmu" jawabnya. Aku mengerti, Tao bilang dia berusaha untuk melupakanku.

Aku mengangguk, "lalu apa kau bisa memberitahu dimana dia tinggal?"

"Maaf, Kris. Tao melarangku untuk itu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat kamarku ada disebalah kamarku" Kevin beranjak dari duduknya dan ia berjalan kearah dapur dan aku melihat terdapat banyak makanan yang tersedia disana.

Namun karena kedatanganku, kini makanan yang ia buat tidak termakan. Kevin benar, aku butuh istirahat. Setelah ini pasti Tao tidak akan datang ke Apartment Kevin, untuk hal itu aku akan mencari sendiri dimana ia tinggal di Beijing.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari aku pergi ke kantor Ayagku. Ayah sudah mengirimiku mobil dan aku tidak akan menumpang dengan Kevin. Kantor Ayah cukup jauh dengan Apartment Kevin yang memakan waktu satu jam lebih.

Gedungnya terlihat besar. Beberapa karyawan menyapaku, mereka terlihat dan tidak dibuat-buat.

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Tuan besar Wu menyuruh saya untuk mengecek pembangunan" seseorang mengucapkan padaku ketika aku sudah duduk dimeja besarku.

Park Chanyeol. -dia asistenku

"Pembangunan apa?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang pembangunan yang akan direncanakan oleh Ayah.

"Pembangunan restoran untuk hadiah ulang tahun tuan Kevin yang ke 24, Boss" jelasnya dan aku mengerti. Kevin sangat suka memasak.

"Dan apakah Kevin tahu tentang ini?"

"Tidak, Boss. Tuan besar merahasiakannya dan menyuruh anda untuk mengurusnya"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sembilan aku dan Chanyeol pergi ketempat pembangunan yang direncanakan. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan kantorku. Ayah merencanakan gedung itu berlantai 2.

"Kenapa ayah memilih tempatnya disini?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol, aku yakin dia tahu banyak tentang ini.

"Beliau memintanya karena ada seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengan anda di Daycare didepan" Chanyeol menjawab sembari menuding tempat penitipan anak yang ada didepan.

Anak kecil yang mirip denganku? Mana mungkin. Apa ayah berpikir bahwa aku menghamili seseorang. Daycare didepan tampak ramai dengan anak kecil yang bermain-main didalamnya. Aku tidak melihat ada anak kecil yang mirip denganku.

.

.

.

.

Jam 7 aku pulang, aku melihat Kevin yang berpakaian rapih dengan kemejanya. Mau pergi kemana dia?

Dia menoleh kearahku dan menyadari keberadaanku, "Oh ya Kris, ada makanan didalam kulkas. Aku akan pergi ke bar" ujarnya.

Aku mengernyit heran kearahnya.

"Kau bekerja di bar?" Tanyaku penasaran. Sejak kapan Kevin menjadi pria yang suka pergi ke bar?

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mau menemui seseorang disana" ujarnya dan segera melesat.

Aku yakin Kevin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman tinggal dengannya. Aku penasaran dengan hubungan Kevin dan Tao. Apa Kevin balas dendam padaku? Tapi sebelumnya Kevin tidak tahu tentang Tao.

Aku tahu perbuatanku sekarang lancang, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku memasuki kamar Kevin. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, namun aku mendekat kearah laci yang dekat dengan ranjang tidurnya.

Aku membuka laci itu dan sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah benda didalam. Disana, terdapat foto Tao dengan baju putih yang tengah menunduk. Tao terlihat cantik, dia menggunakan eyeshadow berwarna unggu dan ada hiasan yang tidak aku ketahui menempel dibawah matanya.

Aku tersenyum, aku membawa foto itu kekamarku. Aku melihat dirinya berubah banyak. Iseng, aku membalikan foto itu dan disana terdapat sebuah nomor telefon dan alamat rumah.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan segera beranjak untuk menuju rumahnya. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya malam ini jika Tao mengizinkanku. Aku harap dia mengizinkanku.

Aku mengendari mobil menuju alamat itu. Aku sampai disebuah Apartment yang terlihat kecil dan akan runtuh. Apa selama ini dia tinggal disini.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke Apartmentnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu nomor berapa kamarnya.

Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang cukup umur. Dia menghampiriku yang tengah kebingungan.

"Permisi tuan, anda mencari siapa?" Tanyanya

"Hem. Aku mencari kamar Huang Zitao"

"Oh, kamar Huang Zitao berada paling ujung tuan" jawabnya

"Terimakasih" aku tersenyum kearahnya, sebelum dia mengucapkan sesuatu, aku segera melesat.

Aku mengetuk pintu didepan, namun tidak ada sesuatupun yang menyahut ketukan pintuku. Apa wanita itu barusaja menipuku? Tapi dia mengatakan dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukan kebohongan. Lalu dimana Tao?

"Orangnya sedang bekerja" sebuab suara dari arah belakang mengejutkanku.

Disana, seorang pemuda dengan membawa kantung sampah. Ia telanjang dada dan terlihat tidak terawat. Bagaimana bisa Tao tahan punya tetangga seperti itu?

"Maaf?"

"Orangnya sedang bekerja dan pulang pagi. Jika kau ingin menemuinya biasanya ia ada dirumah jam 4 sore" pemuda itu mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan itu membuatku sesak nafas.

Ia membuang sampah dipojok tembok dekat dengan kamar Tao. Benar-benar pria jorok.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ia bekerja?" tanyaku sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu"

Aku menghela nafas, Tao bekerja pada malam hari dan pulang pagi hari? Sebenarnya ia bekerja jadi apa?.

Aku pulang dan aku akan memutuskan untuk datang kesini lagi pada sore hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 4 sore, aku datang lagi ketempat Tao. Apartmentnya terlihat sepi, tidak ada pria jorok itu lagi. Tapi aku mendengar suara televisi dari dalam kamar Tao dan suara anak kecil. Anak kecil? Siapa?

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian jika saja Tao akan menendangku keluar dari sini, aku sudah siap. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu selama kurang lebih satu menit. Tak ada sahutan tapi kemudian aku mendengar langkah kecil. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat gagang pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Loh? Paman siapa?" Aku menundukan kepala untuk melihat makhluk kecil yang membukakan pintu, garis wajahnya hampir mirip denganku.

Kenapa yang membuka pintu anak kecil? Bukankan ini Apartment Tao?.

"Ehem" aku berdehem dan tersenyum kearah bocah itu, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tao, apakah disini tempatnya?" Ujarku dan dia tersenyum

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, "Mamaaa ada orang asing ingin bertemu mama nih" teriaknya nyaring.

Mama? Siapa yang dia panggil mama? Aku mengatakan padanya untuk bertemu dengan Tao bukan dengan ibunya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang pria berdiri dihadapan anak kecil itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kris?" Tao terlihat gugup dan juga pucat ketika melihatku

Namun aku tersenyum dan aku mendekat kearahnya.

"Zi.. ak-aku.."

"Darimana kau tahu tempatku?" Tao tidak memberi kesempatan untukku berbicara, anak kecil disebelahnya terlihat bingung.

"Itu tidak penting. Aku kesini untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya" aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya namun ia tersenyum kecut. Aku belum mengerti dengan dirinya.

"Zi, tolong katakan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu menghilang?"

Lagi-lagi dia memandanku sinis. Hatiku kacau melihatnya tak selembut dulu. Ia terlihat seperti bukan Tao-ku yang dulu.

"Mama, paman itu siapa?" Suara lembut itu mengalun mengalahkan tatapan tajam Tao.

Tao menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak perempuan itu.

"Beibei, masuk ke dalam yah?" Tao mengusap rambut anak itu. Dan ia mengangguk.

"Zi, siapa dia? Kenapa dia memanggilmu Mama?" Aku benar-benar merasa penasaran. Apa yang Tao sembunyikan dariku?

"Kau tidak berhak tau. Dan kau pergilah dari sini!" Ia masih menatapku tajam.

"Tapi aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Temui aku lain waktu"

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu diluar" aku keluar dan menunggu didepan mobilku. Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi aku butuh penjelasannya kenapa ia meninggalkanku 2 tahun yang lalu?

TIBIDAY:*

PS:

Pertama, maaf yah aku telat update, dikarenakan aku susah ngetik. Kenapa? Karena setiap aku ngetik, words nya ngilang dan gak kesimpen. Lalu aku nangis gak karuan :3

Kedua, aku tahu ini cerita semakin gaje xD soalnya ini aku terinspirasi dari bacaan dan lahirlah ff gaje ku ini.

Ketiga, soal ceritanya ngebut emang iye dakuh sengaja lol wkwkwk

Keempat, yg kemarin review kalo panggilan Ren diganti jangan 'paman' jadi 'oppa' hmz gimana yah, ini kan settingsnya china bray, maaf yah mungkin aku ganti jadi 'kakak' aja.

Kelima, selamat menunggu dengan sabar. Slow But Sure


	3. Chapter 3

All My Love is Mr. Wu

Cast : Kris Wu & Huang Zitao

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : YAOI!

Summary : Tao hanyalalah seorang pemuda

miskin yang hidup dengan anaknya.

menghidupi anaknya dengan uang haram.

Orang itu meninggalkannya dan lima tahun

kemudian ia muncul lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kevin mengantarku keluar dari Apartmentnya. Kris, dia datang dikehidupanku. Aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini. Ini seperti takdir yang mempermainkanku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Kevin menatapku cemas, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mencoba membuatnya tidak khawatir.

"Aku mau pulang" rengekku.

"Mari ku antar"

Aku menurut karna hari sudah hampir malam, aku takut pada malam hari jika sendiri. Dalam mobil kami hanya diam sepertinya Kevin mengerti dengan suasanaku. Kami sampai di depan Apartmentku.

"Mau ku antar sampai kamarmu?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak usah" tolakku halus, Kevin mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau tidak ada masalah dengan Kris kan?" Kevin mungkin masih penasaran dengan aku dan Kris, tapi aku tidak ingin bercerita sekarang, aku butuh sendiri.

"Tidak ada. Besok kau jangan datang ke Club lagi yah" aku berujar lirih namun aku yakin Kevin mendengarnya.

Raut wajahnya dia nampak tidak suka dengan ucapanku namun aku tidak peduli. Setelah mengucapkan salam aku turun dari mobilnya, Apartmentku sepi, Beibei menginap di rumah Ren. Aku butuh sendiri, banyak pertanyaan yang terus menerus berputar dikepalaku. Bagaimana jika Kris dan Beibei bertemu?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi, aku sudah berusaha berkata pada Beibei bahwa aku melarang untuk bertanya dengan Ayahnya. Aku memang orang tua yang buruk.

Aku mengatakan pada Kevin untuk tidak memberitahu apapun tentangku. Oh, kapan aku bisa hidup dengan tenang?.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku pening memikirkan kejadian semalam, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat sekolah padahal ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi dan aku malah malas-malasan seperti ini. Cukup repot memang menjadi orangtua saat umurku masih muda.

Ting!

Aku keluar dari kamarku, siapa tamu yang datang sepagi ini? Mataku sembab karna menangis semalaman, padahal aku masih mengantuk namun aku memaksakan kakiku berjalan kearah pintu.

"Mamaa!" Aku tersenyum mendengar teriakan anakkku.

Aku mengambil alih gendongan Beibei dari Ren.

"Dia tadi merengek pulang padahal aku ingin mentipkannya bersama ibuku dan mengantarkannya setelah aku pulang sekolah" ucap Ren nampak kewelahan dengan tindakan Beibei, dia sudah rapih dengan seragamnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Ren"

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasa repot kok. Kau tidak berangkat?"

"Sepertinya aku sakit" ujarku

"Oh ya ampun Zitao. Yasudah kau istirahat saja" setelah itu Ren pamit padaku. Aku mengangguk dan segera masuk.

"Beibei sudah mandi?" Tanyaku seraya menyiapkannya sarapan.

"Sudah. Tadi Beibei mandi di kamar kakak Ren. Kamar mandinya bagus loh Ma, terus Beibei mandinya sambil tiduran sama busa dan bebek" jelasnya menggebu-gebu sesekali tangan kecilnya menyomot keripik dimeja.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ceritanya, tampaknya Ren sangat memanjakan Beibei.

"Nanti kita beli kamar mandi kayak kakak Ren ya Ma" ujarnya penuh harap padakku.

Aku mengangguk namun aku tidak yakin akan mengabulkan semua keinginan Beibei. Sedangkan uang dari kerjaanku banyak ku habiskan untuk melunasi hutang, tunggakan sekolah dan biaya hidup kami.

"Oke. Tapi Beibei harus makan dulu" aku menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan omelet. Beibei mengangguk dan meraih sarapannnya.

Aku memikirkan hidup kami, aku belum sepenuhnya memenuhi keinginannya namun Beibei mengerti. Dia sudah pintar diusianya.

"Mama tidak makan?" Ujarnya menatapku khawatir. Tatapan mata itu mirip sekali seperti Kris. Aku tidak butuh Kris jika dia memintaku untuk kembali, aku sudah punya Beibei, malaikat kecilku yang harus ku jaga.

"Mama sudah makan" aku berbohong, aku belum sarapan sama sekali. Makanan didapur sudah habis dan hanya tersisa sedikit untuk Beibei. Aku tidak apa menahan rasa lapar sampai siang atau mungkin sore.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membawa Beibei keluar jalan-jalan, sampai saat ini aku belum mengajaknya keluar. Aku membawa Beibei ke sebuah Mall yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Huh, kemaren kakak Ren membawa Beibei ketempat ini juga" ujarnya lugu, aku tersenyum dan menggendongnya.

"Benarkah?"

Beibei mengangguk menggemaskan, dia pandai bicara dan cerewet sepertiku, sifatnya mirip denganku namun wajahnya mirip dengan Kris. Oh ya tuhan,

Beibei mulai bercerita tentang kemarin Ren mengajaknya makan dan juga membawa Beibei ke Mall, aku mendengarnya sambil menyahut sebisaku.

"Terus, Beibei lihat boneka barbie yang cantik" dia menatapku dengan pandangan memelas. Aku mengerti dengan tatapan ini.

"Dan-?" Aku sengaja mengerjainnya, dia nampak mencari alasan namun aku tahu alasan apa yang akan keluar darimulutnya.

"Beibei mau boneka barbie itu, Mama. Kemarin Beibei gak berani minta sama kakak Ren" jelasnya. Aku punya cukup uang, mungkin hari ini aku akan membuat Beibei senang, ia hanya memiliki satu boneka panda yang sudah usang sebagai mainannya, Beibei juga sering bercerita bahwa temannya mengolok-olok dirinya dengan boneka itu.

Itu bukan punyaku, namun punya Kris yang diberikan padaku. Aku menemukannya saat aku memindahkan barang-barangku. Awalnya, aku berniat ingin membuangnya namun Beibei melarangku dan merengek bahwa ia belum punya mainan.

"Baiklah Mama akan beli barbie untuk Beibei, tunjukkan tempatnya ya" aku menurunkan Beibei dan anak itu menarik tanganku dengan semangat.

Kami berhenti tepat didepan toko mainan. Beibei punya ingatan yang baik. Dia masuk lebih dulu dariku dan menunjuk sebuah barbie di rak paling atas.

"Mama lihat, Beibei ingin yang rapunzel" ujarnya dan aku terkekeh kecil.

Beberapa pengunjung menatapku dengan penasaran namun aku tidak peduli. Aku membayar barbie yang Beibei pilih, setelah itu kami keluar dan aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam super market.

Aku memilih bahan makanan yang sangat banyak, aku dapat uang lebih dari Kevin kemarin. Tunggakan sekolahku belum sepenuhnya lunas, namun aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli, jika uang itu aku gunakan untuk biaya sekolah, aku dan Beibei makan apa nanti?.

Beibei mengikutiku dari belakang sambil memainkan bonekanya, ia terlihat senang dengan itu.

Aku memilih sayur-sayuran sebelum suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Zitao?"

"Zhoumy Lao shi?" Aduh gawat, guru bahasaku berada dihadapanku. Aku sedang bersama Beibei, apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Kamu tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanyanya bersahabat. Dia guru paling muda. Kami cukup dekat namun tidak sedekat itu.

"Iya, tadi pagi aku sakit, karna bosan aku pergi belanja saja" jawabku mencoba tidak terlihat gugup.

"Dengan siapa?"

"A-

"Mama, siapa om ini? Orang jahat yah?"

Oh tidak, Beibei datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Aku melihat reaksi Zhoumi Lao shi setengah kaget. Ia memandang kearahku meminta penjelesan.

"Mama? Siapa anak kecil ini Zitao?"

Yah, Zhoumi sudah tahu, harus bagaimana lagi selain aku menjelaskan semua kepadanya?.

.

.

.

.

Kami berada ditaman bermain depan Mall, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Zhoumy Lao shi termasuk kedatangan Kris kemarin. Sedangkab Beibei bermain diprosotan depan kami, taman tidak terlalu ramai jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir terhadap anak-anak kecil yang jahil.

"Kenapa kau menanggung beban ini sendiri Tao?" Tanyanya,

Beban? Tidak aku tidak merasa terbebani dengan keberadaan anakku. Ini takdirku, jadi harus bagaimanapun aku harus menjalankannya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan banyak orang, Lao shi" ujarku tersenyum padanya.

"Setidaknya jika kau sedang kesukitan, mintalah bantuanku bagaimana pun juga kau adalah anak muridku, Zitao" ucapnya mencoba meyakinkanku.

Aku tidak mau melibatkan banyak orang dihidupku, apalagi guruku sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Ren dan bibi Ming selama ini sudah cukup membantuku"

"Jadi, kau bekerja sampingan dimana?"

Ini yang aku takutkan aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada guruku sendiri. Aku merasa gugup sedangkan tatapan Zhoumy Lao shi seperti menuntutku untuk menjawab, aku harus berkata apa padanya?

"Mama, Beibei ngantuk, ayo kita pulang"

Sungguh, Beibei adalah penyelamat hidupku. Terimakasih anakku.

"Hm, Lao shi aku harus pulang" pamitku, ia mengangguk mengerti.

Aku menolak pulang dengan Zhoumy Lao shi, aku naik taxi untuk sampai ke Apartment. Beibei sudah tertidur saat berada didalam taxi. Aku benar benar tertekan dengan semua orang yang hampir mengetahui semua hal tentangku. Aku resah jika suatu saat aku dan anakku terpisah.

Ini sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh, seharian aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membuat Beibei senang. Beibei sudah tertidur, jadi aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bar.

Aku tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat aku menghidupi anakku dengan uang haram. Kadang aku merenungkan nasibku didalam kamar mandi.

Jika orangtua Kris tidak menjodohkan anaknya mungkin aku Kris hidup bahagia dengan seorang anak ditengah-tengah kami seperti mimpinya dulu. Tapi nasib merubah segalanya, Kris ditunangkan apakah pria itu sudah menikah? Tapi Kevin berkata padaku bahwa pertunangan mereka batal.

Tapi, tetap saja aku dan Kevin adalah pihak tersakiti. Setelah aku selesai, aku segera pergi meninggalkan Apartment. Sekalipun aku belum pernah tidur dengan anakku. Orangtua macam apa aku?

Biasanya aku pulang saat Beibei belum bangun, tapi ketika aku telat pulang Beibei sudah terbangun dan menangis. Ia selalu menanyakanku ketika aku pergi malam, aku mengatakannya untuk mencari uang. Setelah itu ia dapat mengerti, tapi kemudian ia mengadu bahwa teman-temannya selalu memeluknya ketika tidur.

Aku datang ke bar sedikit telat, namun boss tidak memarahiku karna aku adalah pekerja terbaiknya. Aku hanya duduk disofa dan menunggu pria kaya.

Namun, aku melihat Kevin datang, padahal aku sudah memberitahunya agar tidak datang lagi ke sini.

"Hei, aku bosan tahu jika di Apartment terus" dia berkata seolah tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan aku keluarkan.

"Kenapa setiap malam kamu kesini sih?" Aku kesal dengan tingkahnya, jika Kevin terus berada didekatku maka Kris akan tahu semuanya.

"Hanya ingin"

"Tapi aku tidak akan mendapat pelanggan lain tahu!"

"Yasudah, denganku saja" dia memasang muka konyol yang mirip dengan Kris. Oh ya tuhan, kenapa aku baru sadar jika muka mereka sama?

"TIDAK!"

Kevin terus berada disampingku sampai pukul sembilan, lalu handphone nya berbunyi ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ada urusan tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Selamat tinggal, adik manis" ia berpamitan padaku dan mencium pipiku, aku segera menghapus bekasnya.

Setelah aku terbebas dari Kevin, manager berkata bahwa ada orang yang ingin menyewaku aku mengangguk karna aku berada disini untuk uang.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang sekitar jam setengah enam, tubuhku rasanya lelah sekali sedangkan aku harus kesekolah. Biasanya Beibei belum bangun pada jam seperti ini.

Sebelum aku benar-benar masuk kedalam, seseorang memanggilku.

"Hei, Zitao!" Serunya tegas seperti boss namun dia bukan boss melainkan seorang pria jorok yang sudah menjadi tetanggaku.

"Apa?"

"Tadi malam ada yang mencarimu" ujarnya sedikit menguap. Air liurnya masih membekas dipipi dengan pakaian oblong tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan bulu ketiaknya. Benar-benar jorok, pria seperti itu bukan tipe ku. Walaupun aku adalah orang yang cukup berada namun tipe ku pria yang berkelas, kau tahu.

"Siapa?"

"Mana ku tahu kenal saja tidak"

Tingkahnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dia malah menyeringai alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, "tak ku sangka ternyata janda seperti mu masih banyak pria yang mengejar-ngejar kau menggodanya ya?"

Benar-benar menyebalkan, aku segera masuk kedalam sebelum dia mengatakanku yang tidak-tidak. Dia malah tertawa.

Aku masuk dan Beibei belum bangun, aku segera membangunkannya.

Dia menggeliat kecil, "Mama bawa cokelat?" Tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Tidak sayang, pedagangnya belum bangun. Beibei mandi dulu ya?" Ujarku dan seraya menyuruhnya untuk ke kamar mandi yang berada didekat dapur.

Apartmentku sederhana namun tidak terlalu kecil. Hanya satu kamar tidur, ruang tamu yang digabung dengan ruang televisi dan langsung berhubung dengan dapur tanpa ada batas, lalu satu kamar mandi yang kecil.

Aku menyiapkan bekal sarapan

karna kami jarang sarapan dirumah, setelah selesai dengan sarapan aku menyiapkan seragam sekolahku dan baju Beibei juga.

Beibei keluar dengan handuk panda kecil punyaku dulu. Aku memakaikan baju Beibei dengan gerakan cepat.

"Mama kenapa kita buru-buru?" Tanyanya, mata bulatnya menatapku lucu.

"Karna kita telat"

"Telat untuk apa?"

"Karna mama ada jam tambahan pagi-pagi" ujarku karna memang bagi murid kelas akhir harus masuk pagi-pagi paling awal kira-kira jam setengah tujuh.

"Kalau begitu Mama harus cepat mandi Beibei bisa sisir rambut sendiri kok" ucapnya dan mencium pipiku, aku terkikik geli.

Hari-hari ku seperti biasa, menitipkan Beibei di Daycare dan pergi bersekolah, Zhoumy Lao shi benar-benar menjaga rahasia ku. Ujian kelulusan bulan depan jadi aku harus rajin lagi untuk belajar, aku bukan murid pandai yang bisa memecahkan soal matematika dalam satu menit. Aku hanya murid biasa-biasa saja yang benar-benar membutuhkan ijazah.

Bimbingan belajar berakhir jam setengah empat. Aku langsung menuju Daycare dengan berlari karena biasanya di Daycare tutup sampai setengah hari, jika seperti ini Beibei akan menungguku di luar, pihak Daycare mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa buka sampai jam enam. Aku melihat Beibei yang duduk dibangku taman yang dihalangi oleh pagar, diseberang jalan ada proyek entah apa jadi jika Beibei diculik, orang-orang disana akan melapor.

"Mama!" Ia segera berlari ke dalam pelukanku.

"Hey" aku mencium pipinya dan segera menggendongnya.

Aku menunggu dihalte terdekat, bus berhenti tidak lama, aku naik dan duduk dibelakang karna bus tidak ramai.

"Apa Beibei mendapat masalah?"

"Tidak banyak" jawabnya lugu yang berusaha menelan cokelatnya.

"Apa mereka masih mengolok-ngolok Beibei?" Aku menatap prihatin ke raut wajahnya.

"Beibei menunjukan barbie yang kita beli kemarin, terus anak yang bernama Jinglei berkata bahwa barbie punya Beibei jelek" adunya menatapku dengan pandangan anak anjing.

"Dan apakah barbie Beibei benar-benar jelek?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna Mama yang membelikannya untuk Beibei" jawabnya seraya mencium pipiku yang membuat pipiku lengket oleh sisa cokelat.

Aku terkikik geli, "Ada lagi?" Tanyaku karna Beibei suka sekali mencurahkan hatinya padaku, Bibi Ming berkata bahwa Beibei harus bersikap terbuka padaku agar ia tidak dapat mudah tertekan, begitu pula denganku aku harus mengerti dirinya dan menjadi orangtua yang baik.

"Mama, kapan Papa akan pulang dari pergi jauhnya?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab. Aku terdiam, apakah aku harus memberitahu Kris?

Aku sudah sampai dihalte tempatku turun, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan Beibei pun tidak menuntut.

Aku termenung di dapur sedangkan Beibei sedang menonton acara favoritnya.

"Mamaaa ada orang asing yang ingin bertemu Mama nih"

Sampai teriakan Beibei membangkitkanku dari lamunan itu. Aku beranjak dari dapur dan segera menghampiri orang asing itu, mungkin orang itu sudah mengetuk pintu dan aku tidak mendengar sehingga Beibei yang membukanya.

Ketika aku sudah sampai didepan pintu, aku melihat dia, Kris. Oh tuhan, kenapa dia ada disini? Darimana ia tahu alamat rumahku? Ini semakin sulit.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan penasaran, Kris orang yang sangat keras kepala jadi ia benar-benar ingin membuatku membuka mulut.

"Kris..."

Aku benar-benar terkejut sehingga hanya namanya yang pertama aku katakan.

"Zi.. ak-aku..."

"Darimana kau tahu tempatku?"

Aku tidak mengizinkannya berbicara sehingga aku melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuatku khawatir, tidak mungkin Kevin mengatakan tempat tinggalku dia tidak tahu Apartment ku nomor berapa. Lalu darimana dia mengetahuinya?

"Itu tidak penting. Aku kesini untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucapnya memohon seolah-olah keadaan dia mengetahui tempatku tidak penting. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya Kris.

Aku tidak merespon ucapanya sehingga ia terus memohon

"Zi, tolong katakan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu menghilang?" Ujar Kris lagi, raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar merasa salah. Aku tahu bahwa dulu pengaruhku sangat besar terhadapnya tapi maafkan aku Kris aku sudah tersakiti dengan keadaan dan juga tindakan nyonya besar Wu terhadapku.

"Mama, paman itu siapa?" Dan aku mengabaikan bahwa Beibei sedang menyaksikan kami. Kris melihat kearahnya lalu melihatku lagi sepertinya ia baru menyadari keberadaan Beibei.

"Beibei, masuk ke dalam yah?" Aku menyuruhnya berharap Kris tidak akan mengatakan yang iya-iya. Beibei mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam.

"Zi, siapa dia? Kenapa dia memanggilmu Mama?" Aku sudah menyangka jika Kris akan menanyakan ini tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakannya sungguh.

"Kau tidak berhak tahu. Pergilah dari sini" ujarku dengan keras namun Kris tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun, lelaki itu benar-benar kebal.

"Tapi aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Temui aku lain waktu" setelah itu aku segera menutup pintu dengan kencang dihadapannya.

Aku berharap bahwa Kris segera pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat namun sepertinya aku tidak akan berangkat kerja aku takut jika Kris masih berada diluar karena dia lelaki yang nekat. Apa jadinya jika ia memergokiku pergi ke bar?

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, ini semakin rumit. Tidak bisakah aku hidup tenang?.

"Mama tidak kerja?" Suara Beibei mengagetkanku, ia duduk dihadapanku dengan wajah penasaran karena biasanya aku sudah bersiap-siap pergi kerja.

"Tidak" jawabku halus.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Mama ingin tidur dengan Beibei" ujarku sedikit beralasan.

Beibei terkejut namun ia tersenyum senang dan segera memelukku. Jam setengah delapan, aku ingin berniat tidur sebelum suara petir mengagetkanku.

"Mama, Beibei takut"

"Tenang ya, nanti Mama peluk" aku membaringkan Beibei diranjang kami yang tidak terlalu luas.

"Ma?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi Beibei liat dijendela paman itu masih diluar" ujarnya menatapku.

Kris masih berada diluar dengan keadaan hujan besar ini? Astaga apa orang itu sungguh tidak waras?.

"Beibei tunggu ya, Mama ingin keluar dulu"

Aku segera melesat mengambil payung dan keluar, hujan turun dengan deras dan juga petir yang menyambar. Aku melihat Kris berdiri disana, kemejanya basah dan juga kotor. Mobilnya ada dibelakang yang juga kehujanan.

Aku segera menghampirinya, aku melihat Kris sedikit tersenyum. "Zi..."

Lalu tubuh besar itu ambruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki kamarku yang terdapat pria besar yang keras kepala itu, tadi malam aku dan Beibei tidur didepan televisi. Kris merenggangkan ototnya yang masih kaku, dia terserang demam yang membuatku repot.

Karna ada seseorang disini, aku tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Aku mendekatinya dan melepas kain yang ada dikeningnya. Dia mengerang pelan.

"Tao?" Ujarnya dengan suara parau aku menatapnya dengan tajam

TIBISAY:*

maaf say, aku update telat. Kemarin habis uts sih padahal abis uts aku libur satu pekan *lol tapi aku males ngetik=_= coba aja kalo ada ketikan otomatis ﹋o﹋

Ff aku banyak yang belum dipost tapi males ngepost juga wkwkwk

Salam

"Cece Panda"

Follow ig ku ya yg berminat:v

cece_panda


	4. Chapter 4

All My Love is Mr. Wu

Oh ya, aku ubah summarynya soalnya salah sih wkwkwkwk. Seharusnya tiga tahun kemudian bukan lima tahun kemudian *kelamaan* aku harap sih kalian ngga terlalu memusingkan soal summary lol

.

.

.

.

.

Tao sangat baik padakku, setelah aku bangun dia membuatkanku bubur kesukaanku, Tao masih ingat ternyata. Tapi aku masih dibuat bingung dengan keberadaan anak kecil itu dia selalu mengikuti Tao kemanapun dan menatapku ketakutan seolah-olah aku adalah hantu yang mengerikan.

"Beibei duduk ya sama paman Kris" ujar Tao pada anak yang dipanggil Beibei itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Tao menyebut namaku.

"Ngga mau" Beibei-anak itu, menggeleng lucu. Ekspresi ketakutannya benar-benar mirip dengan Tao. Siapa sebenarnya gadis cilik itu?

"Ayo Beibei, Paman Kris baik kok. Mama harus pergi ke super market, kemaren Mama lupa membeli sesuatu" Tao mencoba membujuk anak itu dan lagi ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Mama.

Awalanya Beibei ragu untuk tinggal bersamaku, mata kecilnya melirikku dengan Takut-takut dan aku terkekeh dengan tingkahku.

"Tapi Mama janji harus beli coklat, oke?" Dia memeluk Tao erat seakan Tao akan pergi dari sisinya.

"Tapi tadi malam Beibei sudah menghabiskan dua kotak coklat" Tao mencoba menolak permintaan Beibei dengan halus, sikapnya yang halus dan lembut membawa ingatanku tentang aku dan dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Uh, Mama!" Dia merengek tidak suka dan Tao terkekeh kecil. Setelahnya ia berbisik entah apa yang membuat Beibei mengangguk.

"Kau! Jaga Beibei ok? Aku keluar dulu" suara lembut Tao berubah ketika ia berbicara denganku. Tapi aku mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya Tao keluar.

Beberapa menit setelah Tao keluar, Beibei yang berada diujung sofa sedang menonton acara kartun. Aku masih bertanya-tanya siapa anak ini sebenarnya?

"Hm, jadi namamu Beibei?" Aku mencoba bertanya dan memberanikan diri.

Awalnya, anak itu terkejut dan takut tapi kemudian matanya yang kecil itu redup ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun masih ragu.

"Iya Om, namaku Huang Beibei tadinya Mama bercerita padaku bahwa dulu namaku Boxuan" ujarnya dan dia duduk disebelahku bukan diujung sofa lagi.

Boxuan? Aku kenal dengan nama itu, semasa dulu aku dan Tao pernah bermimpi untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga dengan seorang anak kecil didalamnya tapi saat itu aku mulai merasakan bahwa keluargaku tidak menyukai Tao.

.

 _Tao bergerak manja dipelukanku, aku terus menciumi wajahnya dan ia hanya bisa tertawa halus. Tubuhnya yang coklat eksotis itu telanjang dihadapanku, kami baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitas akhir pekan. Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukan dengan tugas kuliah yang membuatku jarang bertemu dengan kekasih manisku. Begitu pula dengan Tao, beberapa minggu lagi ia akan kelulusan lalu ia akan menjadi murid SMA._

 _Jarak usiaku dengannya memang jauh tapi kami saling mencintai, saat pertama kali aku dan Tao menjadi kekasih saat itu Tao masih kelas 9 semester 1._

 _"Gege.. ugh.. hentikan!" Dia mencoba berontak saat aku mulai menciumi lehernya._

 _"Aku kan masih merindukanmu Peach" aku mencoba untuk merayunya tapi ia terus menolak._

 _"Tapi aku masih lelah, Kris!" Dia berusaha marah padaku tapi ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan._

 _"Gege?"_

 _"Iya"_

 _"Apa keinginan Gege saat ini?"_

 _Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja keinginan terbesarku adalah hidup bahagia bersama Taozi-ku_

 _"Tentu saja gege ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya" aku mencium bibirnya yang menggoda itu, Tao terus saja memerah jika aku goda._

 _"Kalau begitu pasti gege akan menikahiku kan?" Ia bertanya lugu, jari lentiknya mengusap dadaku yang telanjang._

 _"Tentu saja peach, kita akan hidup bahagia bersama anak kita kelak"_

 _"Tapi aku laki-laki gege, tidak mungkin aku hamil" dia menatapku sedih_

 _"Tidak peach. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini. Oh ya! Kalau kita punya anak kamu mau perempuan atau laki-laki?" Aku mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan Tao dengan bertanya seperti itu._

 _Tao terlihat berpikir, ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan aku beruntung mendapatkan kekasih sepertinya. "Aku tidak ingin punya anak laki-laki" ucapnya lantang_

 _"Kenapa?" Aku mengernyit heran menatapnya..._

 _"Pasti kalau sudah besar nanti mesum seperti gege" dia berucap sengit seraya menatap langit-langit kamar._

 _Aku tertawa keras melihat kepolosannya itu._

 _"Gege jangan tertawa!" Dia mencubit hidungku keras._

 _"Aw! Tapi peach gege ingin punya anak laki-laki"_

 _"Tidak mau!" Tolaknya keras, jari kurusnya kini sedang mengorek-ngorek hidungku-kebiasaannya ketika kami bertelanjang diranjang._

 _"Aku ingin punya anak perempuan dan namanya Wu Boxuan" ujarnya seraya mencium bibirku cepat._

 _Aku mengerang melihat Tao menggodaku, "kalau begitu ayo kita buat Wu Boxuan!"_

 _"Lain kali saja! Aku lelah" dia mencoba beranjak tapi aku mencegah tanganya, aku membawa tangannya ke bagian tubuh selatanku, Tao memandangku heran._

 _"Tapi ini sakit sekali Tao" aku meremas tangan Tao yang masih menempel dibagian selatanku._

 _"Ayo sayang naiki aku, ugh!"_

 _._

"Om Kris kenapa?" Suara Beibei mengagetkanku dan mengembalikan pikiran kotorku.

"Tidak kok" aku mencoba mengelak.

"Om mau?" Beibei menyodorkan biskuit anak-anak yang Tao taruh didalam toples itu.

"Tidak, Beibei makan saja" aku menolak halus. "Hm, boleh Om bertanya sesuatu?"

Kemudian anak itu memandangku bingung. "Tanya apa Om?"

Aku menarik nafasku, "Beibei siapanya Tao?"

Dia tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan seperti Tao ketika sedang merajuk padakku.

"Duh, Om maaf ya sebenarnya Mama ngga boleh ngasih tau apapun pada orang asing" jawabnya penuh dengan rasa sesal. Apa yang Tao ajarkan sih pada anak ini?

Aku harus mencari cara agar Beibei mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku berpikir bagaimana untuk menyogok anak kecil seperti Beibei yang terlihat pintar untuk anak seusianya, sulit sekali untuk menemukan apa yang anak kecil sukai sedangkan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak kecil sebelumnya.

"Hm, kalo Beibei mau cerita nanti Om kasih coklat yang banyak" aku tersenyum senang ketika melihat reaksi Beibei yang tertarik dengan tawaranku.

"Serius?" Tanyanya antusias, aku mengangguk senang.

"Tapi setelah cerita Beibei jangan katakan apapaun pada Tao oke?"

Dia mengangguk nurut, setelahnya ia memcari posisi duduk yang nyaman untuk menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Pertama ia terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu, aku menunggu dengan sabar

"Jadi gini om" Beibei mengawali, "Mama bilang Beibei adalah anaknya jadi Beibei cuman percaya tapi ada temen Beibei yang ngejek Beibei kalo Beibei ini anak aneh om"

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka punya Mama perempuan sedangkan Mama Beibei laki-laki, aneh kan om? Terus Beibei nanya sama Mama, tapi Mama nangis. Mama juga bilang kalau Beibei itu anak spesial om" ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum bangga, seolah-olah mempunyai ibu lelaki seperti mendapatkan rekor.

Aku terdiam, jadi dia benar-benar anak dari Tao? Tao-ku?. Lalu siapa yang menghamilinya? Apa Tao pernah selingkuh dariku?

"Jadi, Beibei percaya kalau Tao yang ngelahirin Beibei?" Aku bertanya seolah-olah aku meragui cerita Beibei, tapi sungguh aku percaya dengan cerita itu.

"Tentu"

"Apa yang membuat Beibei percaya?"

"Bibi Ming punya foto Mama pas ngandung Beibei tapi fotonya hilang. Terus Bibi Ming juga sering cerita saat Beibei masih diperut Mama. Bibi Ming itu baik loh Om dia juga yang selalu ngebantu Mama tapi sayang Bibi Ming sekarang sedang tidur dirumah sakit" dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan raut duka, aku tidak tahu siapa itu Bibi Ming yang dimaksudnya. Tao tidak punya banyak kerabat apalagi di Beijing.

Lantas jika Tao benar-benar pernah hamil, lalu siapa orang yang membuatnya seperti itu? Tidak mungkin Kevin kan?

"Lalu, apa Beibei punya Papa?" Aku bertanya pelan namun Beibei terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

Ia terlihat murung namun berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku, "kata Mama, Papa Beibei lagi pergi jauh Om buat cari uang buat kita"

Ujarnya yang membuatku benar-benar penasaran apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang Tao sembunyikan.

"Beibei tahu siapa nama papa beibei?"

"Ngga tahu om"

Aku menghela nafas kesal, apa Tao punya kekasih lain?. Setelah itu aku tidak menanyakan apapun sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dan Tao juga belum kembali. Sebenarnya dia pergi kemana?

Beibei yang masih berada disampingku menggerutu kesal, ia benar-benar mengharapkan kepulangan Tao, bukan dia saja tetapi aku juga. Setelah kami menunggu lima menit kemudian Tao pulang dengan kantong kresek yang memenuhi tangannya.

"Mamaaa" Beibei anak itu berteriak dan langsung memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Apa Mama bawa coklat?" Anak itu benar-benar maniak coklat.

"Tidak!" Tao menolak dengan tegas namun lembut yang membuat tatapan Beibei berubah seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Beibei tidak boleh makan coklat banyak, nanti gigi Beibei sakit" Tao sudah seperti seorang ibu kebanyakan. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Baiklah kalau Mama tidak bawa, tapi Om Kris akan membelikan Beibei coklat yang banyak" ia mengadu dan rahasiaku hampir terbongkar oleh anak ingusan itu.

Zitao melotot marah kepadaku dan aku membalasnya dengan cengiran menawanku, kalau seperti itu dia seperti Zitao-ku yang dulu. Dia mendekat kearahku dan segera menjewer telinga kananku. Kebiasaan.

"Kamu ngomong apa aja sama anakku? Dasar!" Tak hanya menjewer, Tao juga meneriakiku tepat didepan telinga yang membuatku sakit.

"Aduuhh peach lepaskan" aku tanpa sadar mengucapkan panggilan khususku untuknya. Awalnya Tao bereaksi terkejut namun itu tak lama.

"Mama hentikan, Om Kris ngga ngapa-ngapain kok" Beibei menarik baju Tao dari belakang. Ia nampak prihatin melihat keadaanku dan Tao menurut.

Setelah Tao menghentikan siksaannya padaku, ia menatapku sengit padahal aku menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini apalagi dalam keadaan tatap menatap seperti ini.

"Zi, aku minta maaf"

"Pulang!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu pergi dari rumahku dan jangan pernah kesini lagi!"

"Tapi-

Dia menghentikan ucapanku dengan menarikku paksa untuk pergi dari sini. Tapi perjuanganku tidak akan berakhir cepat sampai disini.

"Aww.. Aggh.. uh sakit"

Aku mencoba berakting dengan kesakitan seperti ini. Biasanya saat dulu Tao sangat jinak jika aku sedang sakit. Aku berharap dia tidak berubah untuk yang satu ini.

"Kris! Ya ampun bagian mana yang sakit?" Dia bertanya dan menatapku cemas. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Dia mengusap rambutku lembut, "Tubuhku, rasanya lemas sekali saat digerakan" aku mencoba berkata dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Mama apa Om Kris tidak baik?" Suara anak kecil itu lagi menggangguku.

"Om Kris lagi sakit sayang, sebaiknya Beibei ke kamar ya?" Setelah itu anak itu menuruti perkataan Tao.

Tao menatapku dan aku berakting lagi. "Masih sakit?" Dia mengelus lenganku jika keadaanku seperti ini. Aku bersumpah Tao sangat cocok sekali untuk menjadi istriku.

"Tentu, sakit sekali Zi. Jika aku pulang sekarang aku tidak kuat untuk mengendarai mobil" ujarku bohong, padahal aku hanya sedikit pusing aku belum ingin berpisah dengannya, ini terlalu cepat.

Dia menatapku melas, tatapan kebenciannya hilang seakan pudar diterpa gelombang. Oh Zitao-ku sayang.

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengantarmu. Tapi kamu bisa nginap disini tapi besok kamu harus pulang" dia mengancam sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum aku pergi kedapur aku melihat Tao tengah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian rapih. Mau kemana dia sebenarnya?. Aku menghampiri Beibei yang sedang makan diruang kecil ini yang serupa dengan dapur.

"Hm, apa ibumu akan pergi?" Aku duduk disamping Beibei, kursi makan cuman ada dua dan itu berarti Tao tidak memiliki siapapun disini.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum polos.

"Iya, Om Mama akan pergi kerja" jawabnya

"Kenapa kerjanya malam?" Jika Tao akan pergi juga malam ini maka rencanaku akan gagal.

"Ngga Tahu Om, katanya sih mau cari uang buat Beibei"

Dasar bocah-_-

"Memang ibumu kerja dimana?"

"Ngga tahu Om"

"Terus Beibei sama siapa dirumah?"

"Biasanya sih Beibei sendiri tapi karena Om Kris masih disini nanti Beibei tidur sama Om Kris" dia menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, raut wajahnya seperti Tao.

"Padahal Beibei mau banget Om tidur sambil dipeluk Mama tapi Mama selalu sibuk, saat siang juga Beibei tidurnya di penitipan anak-anak. Tapi pas kemarin Mama ada dirumah eh ternyata ada Om Kris yang tidur dikamar jadi kami mengalah Mama tidur dilantai dan Beibei tidur disofa jadi kami tidak bisa berpelukan" dia menjawab dengan perasaan sedih, walaupun Beibei berusia yang hampir memasuki empat tahun dia sudah pandai berbicara lancar walaupun masih ada aksen cadelnya. Beibei tidak seperti kebanyakan anak kecil lainnya.

Tapi mendengar ceritanya sungguh kejamnya Tao, ibu macam apa dia membiarkan anaknya tidur dimalam hari sendiri bagaimana jika anak sekecil Beibei diculik? Tao benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaan anaknya.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, Beibei ngga apa apa kok. Soalnya Mama bilang mau cari uang yang banyak buat Beibei soalnya Beibei mau punya rumah besar sama barbie yang banyak. Mama juga bilang kalo uangnya udah banyak Mama juga bakalan ngga ninggalin Beibei lagi. Baik kan Mama Beibei?" Dia bercerita lagi yang membuat darahku berdesir.

Aku tidak menyangka pengorbanan Tao seperti ini buat anaknya yang benar-benar dia sayangi. Andai aku terus berada disampingnya mungkin Tao tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Dan apakah Beibei mau tidur dipeluk Mama?" Aku bertanya seraya menyeringai.

"Tentu"

"Baiklah, Om bakalan membuat Mama ngga kerja malam ini" aku tertawa jahat dalam hatiku.

"Seriusan Om bisa?"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :***

 **Maaf banget kalo pendek soalnya kelanjutannya buat di chapter depan aja lol soalnya kalo kebanyakan aku ngga tau chapter diisi apa.**

 **Maaf juga kalau lama ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

All My Love is Mr. Wu

Cast : Kris Wu & Huang Zitao

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : YAOI!

Summary : Tao hanyalalah seorang pemuda

miskin yang hidup dengan anaknya.

menghidupi anaknya dengan uang haram.

Orang itu meninggalkannya dan lima tahun

kemudian ia muncul lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ugh, menyebalkan Kris masih dirumahku, itu artinya aku harus mengendap-endap agar ia tidak mengetahui pekerjaanku. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa aku harus membuatnya tidur dulu?.

Aku sedang berpikir didepan meja riasku sebelum raksasa bernama Kris itu muncul dikamarku dengan senyum sok kerennya. Kenapa dia?

"Zi.."

Dia memelukku dari belakang, menaruh kepalanya dileherku. Apa-apaan dia? Ingin menggagalkan rencanaku? Orang seperti Kris memang tidak merasa mempunyai sebuah dosa.

"Yya! Apa yang kamu lakukakan?" Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dipinggangku, tapi ia semakin menolak dan membuatku kesal.

"Meluk kamu. Sudah lama ya tidak seperti ini? Aku kangen tahu" ujarnya seraya mengendus-endus leherku. Apa-apaan dia? Sepertinya orang seperti dirinya tidak memiliki rasa malu sedikit pun.

"Lepas Kris, aku mau kerja" aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan tangannya yang terasa sangat sulit dilepaskan. Dia tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Aku ikut"

Kenapa dia seperti anak kecil sih? Benar-benar mengganggu bahkan aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tidak"

"Yasudah, kamu jangan kerja"

"Aku kan mau cari uang"

"Jangan cari uang aku kan banyak" ucapnya lirih dan entah kenapa Kris mengatakan itu dengan sangat tulus tapi aku tidak boleh langsung mempercayainya.

"Kris lepas. Kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi"

Akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan tangannya, kami berhadapan dan langsung menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan Kris sangat tajam seperti biasanya dan membuatku gugup.

"A-aku mau kerja" dengan ragu aku mengatakannya dan mencoba untuk keluar dari hadapannya tapi Kris dengan cepat menghalangiku.

"Biar aku antar"

"Tidak. Kamu kan lagi sakit"

"Kalau begitu kamu tidak boleh kerja"

Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dengan seenaknya mengatakan itu? Kami bahkan bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Jika dia mengantarku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kris akan membentakku dan memaki-makiku kalau ia mengetahui aku bekerja di club.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak berangkat kerja, setelah Kris terus berjuang untuk memaksaku dengan seribu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Dan entah kenapa Beibei juga merasa senang mengetahui aku tidak kerja.

"Malam ini, Beibei tidur sama Om Kris ya" ucapku mengelus puncak kepalanya, dia menguap kecil.

"Tapi Beibei mau tidur sama Mama"

"Mama tidur disofa, Om Kris kan masih sakit jadi biar Mama saja yang tidur disofa" setelah aku mengatakan itu, Kris muncul dari arah kamar mandi dengan keadaan sehat, aku ragu jika ia benar-benar sakit.

"Tapi Beibei mau dipeluk sama Mama" rengeknya manja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bertiga saja?" Ucap Kris langsung dengan tatapan jahil, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?

"Eh? Tidak bisa" aku menolak tegas,

"Ngga apa kok Ma, kita tidur bertiga biar ramai"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa anakku mau-mau saja.

"Tidak bisa Bei, nanti sempit" aku mencoba tersenyum dan membujuk anakku yang mulai nakal ini, setelah ini dia pasti akan menolak.

"Tidak apa, kita berdesekan saja" Kris menyambar dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia punya rencana buruk yang ada dikepala besarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan permintaan mereka, kini kita tidur bertiga -walaupun terasa sesak-, aku berada ditengah-tengah dan Beibei dekat dengan tembok. Ketika aku menyuruh Beibei untuk tidur diantara kami, Kris langsung menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tengah malam nanti sakit kepalanya kambuh. Alasan konyol.

Tapi aku yakin ini hanya akal-akalannya saja, dia berada disampingku dan terus-terusan memelukku dan membuatku sesak. Sesekali aku merintih ketika ia dengan seenaknya terus menciumi leherku. Untung saja Beibei sudah tertidur pulas.

"K-kris lepaskanhh awh"

"Tidak"

Dengan seenaknya lagi, ia mulai menggerayangi tubuhku, salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengelus-elus bibir seksi-ku -ini adalah salah satu hobinya-

"K-krish"

"Ya, baby?"

"Lepaskan, handphone ku berbunyi"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih kangen kamu"

"Tapi kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi, Kris"

"Bodo amat"

Jawaban macam apa itu? Dasar kepala batu. Aku mulai tidak tahan, sudah lima belas menit lebih ia mengendus-endus leherku, tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus bibirku, kini turun kearah perutku namun tidak lama karna Kris kurang suka mengelus perutku, ia lebih suka mengelus pahaku.

Posisi kami berdampingan, aku membelakangi Kris. Posisi seperti ini adalah posis yang paling Kris benci dan paling aku suka. Entah kenapa aku terus membiarkan tangan Kris terus-terusan mengelus paha mulusku yang terbalut celana jeans pendek.

"Zi, mau melakukan itu ngga?"

"Tidak!" Jelas-jelas saja aku langsung menolak

"Padahal aku mau loh, Zi"

"Ya bodo amat"

Aku mengikuti gaya bicara Kris tadi. Pria seperti Kris pasti tidak punya malu, kapan ia pernah izin untuk melakukan itu? Tidak akan aku biarkan dia melakukan lebih.

"Ayolah Zi, aku sudah tidak tahan"

Ucapnya berat, ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, bagian sesuatu yang menonjol tepat dibelakang pantatku mulai mengeras. Kris sepertinya dengan sengaja merangsangku dengan cara menempelkan benda miliknya ke pantatku. Tapi aku tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun, dengan sengaja aku menggesekan pantatku ke miliknya.

"Astaga unghh" dia menggeram nikmat.

"Nakal sekali" lanjutnya menyerengai tampan kearahku. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus pahaku, kini meremas pantatku. Kris lebih suka meremas pantatku dibandingkan milikku.

"Jangan Kris" aku mencoba menjauhkan tangan Kris dan kali ini berhasil. Untung suara kami berdua tidak sempat membangunkan tidur Beibei.

"Tapi aku sudah sempit, Zi" katanya serak, mengambil tangan kananku dan menempatkannya ke miliknya yang benar-benar sudah seperti batu.

"Yya!" Sebelum aku memprotes lebih jauh, Kris sudah mencium bibirku dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu dia kerasukan apa yang pasti dia benar-benar tersiksa dengan ini.

Dia mulai memperdalam ciuman kami tapi aku tidak membalas sehingga Kris terus menggigit bibrku yang sudah membengkak. Tangannya sudah berada dimana-mana dan kakinya melilit kakiku, aku mencoba memberontak tapi Kris langsung menahanku dengan segala cara.

"Mama"

Suara Beibei terdengar sehingga Kris langsung memutuskan ciuman kami dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Argh! Sial!"

"Mama, Om Kris kenapa?" Beibei bertanya ditengah-tengah kesadarannya tangan mungilnya mengucek matanya yang masih sedikit terpejam.

"Om Kris digigit nyamuk" jawabku asal namun Beibei hanya mengangguk setengah peduli.

"Kenapa Beibei bangun?" Aku mengusap dahi Beibei, sementara dibelakangku, Kris masih mengerang menahan sakit diselangkangannya.

"Tadi Beibei denger suara aneh dari Mama sama Om Kris" jawabnya lugu.

Sudah kuduga karna itu pasti alesannya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memaafkan Kris yang hampir saja mengganggu anakku, dia harus pulang besok pagi-pagi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, Beibei tidur lagi ya biar Mama peluk"

Beibei mengangguk lucu, lalu kami berpelukan untuk tidur dan aku mengelus punggung Beibei salah satu kebiasaan agar ia cepat tidur.

"Aku juga mau dipeluk, Zi"

"Kamu urus dirimu yang lain saja sana"

"Ck. Dasar"

setengah jam berlalu, dan Beibei sudah menjemput mimpi indahnya namun aku tidak bisa tertidur sampai jam dua belas dini. Ya karna Kris terus-terusan menjilati leherku belum lagi sesuatu yang ada diselangkangannya terasa mengganjal dipantatku.

"Kris jauhkan dirimu"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Tapi aku mau tidur"

"Tidak sebelum kita melakukan itu"

"Tapi aku tidak mau Kris"

"Ayolah Zi, sepuluh menit saja"

"Sepuluh menit tidak yakin untukmu"

"Zi, kamu ngga kangen sama adikku ini ya?"

Aku menyerengai dan menyusun rencana licik untuk mengerjainya, "hmm.. gimana ya"

Setelah Kris lengah, aku meremas kejantannya yang benar-benar sudah tegak itu.

"Aarghng Zi. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kris melenguh nikmat

"Katanya kamu sudah ngga tahan"

"Kamu benar. Ayo lakukan lagi" aku melihat ekspresi Kris dan dia benar-benar sudah pasrah dan matanya terpejam seakan-akan sedang menungguku untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Aku membalikan badanku menghadap Kris, tanganku dengan nakal memasuki celananya dan langsung menggenggam sesuatu yang keras yang berada disana.

"Aahhh F*ck"

Aku terus menggerakan tanganku seraya menatap ekspresi wajah Kris yang benar-benar sedang menikmati ini. Kris terus-terusan mengucapkan kata kata kotor dengan bahasa inggris

"L-lebihh cepat lagiihh, Zi. A-awh yeah"

Ketika kejantanan Kris berdenyut-denyut dan semakin membesar aku langsung mengeluarkan tanganku dari celananya dan langsung pindah disamping Beibei sehingga sekarang Beibei berada ditengah-tengah kami.

"Ya, Tao! Selesaikan dulu" Kris berteriak serak dan seperti sedang menahan sesuatu

"Aku ngantuk Kris, kamu selesaikan sendiri aja dikamar mandi"

"Yaa! Zitao! Jangan tidur dulu astagaaa"

Kini jeritan Kris memenuhi seluruh Apartmentku

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

/gedubrakh/ secara tidak sadar aku menulis NC wkwkwkwkw.

Maaf atas keterlambatan update, ini baru diketik ngebut tanpa baca ulang jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak typo nyempil


	6. Chapter 6

All My Love is Mr. Wu

Cast : Kris Wu & Huang Zitao

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : YAOI!

Summary : Tao hanyalalah seorang pemuda

miskin yang hidup dengan anaknya.

menghidupi anaknya dengan uang haram.

Orang itu meninggalkannya dan lima tahun

kemudian ia muncul lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Huft, bagaimana bisa Tao mengabaikanku?. Lihat sekarang dia dengan enaknya tidur dengan pulasnya sedangkan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ini benar-benar menyiksaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus melakukannya sendiri dikamar mandi?. Aku menggeleng kuat, namun rasa nyeri dan sskit diselangkanganku semakin menjadi, jadi aku putuskan untuk bermain solo.

Aku keluar dan menuju kamar mandi Tao yang benar-benar sempit, mungkin jika aku dan Tao mandi bersama ini pasti tidak akan muat. Disana ada dua sikat gigi dan juga dua odol. Yang satu odol khusus anak-anak rasa strawberry-itu pasti punya Beibei-. Dan juga ada dua handuk besar dan kecil dengan warna yang sama yaitu pink pucat.

Lalu aku memulai aktivitas biasaku yang biasa aku lakukan untuk menidurkan kejantananku, sesekali aku menggerem pelan dikala tanganku benar-benar capek dan aku tak kunjung klimaks.

"Sial! Aku butuh mulut Tao sekarang, Argghh" aku mendesis dikala aku hampir sampai namun suara yang berasal dari arah dapur menggagalkan klimaksku dan itu membuatku benar-benar tersiksa.

"Sialan"

Aku memasukan kejantananku yang masih menegang itu dan berjalan keluar untuk melihat suasana didapur. Dan aku melihat Tao yang menatapku kaget dan malu-malu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Aku bertanya menahan malu karena mungkin saja Tao mendengarku tadi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mau minum saja. Kebetulan aku mencarimu siapa tahu kamu langsung pergi" Tao menjawab dengan gelisah dan gugup, matanya jelalatan kemana-mana mungkin ia masih malu menatapku.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

Oh aku tidak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskannya jadi aku menarik tangannya yang halus itu ke kamar mandi dan dia memekik kaget.

"Yya! Kris! Mau apa kamu?" Dan aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan feminimnya.

Aku menariknya dan memasuki kamar mandi dan saat ini dikamar mandi benar-benar terasa sempit. Aku duduk dikloset dan Tao aku paksakan untuk setengah duduk dihadapanku.

Tao menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa ini Kris?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Udah jangan banyak tanya, kamu juga kan tadi yang menjahiliku jadi kamu harus tanggung jawab"

Aku membuka resleting celanaku dan segera mengeluarkan kejantananku dari celana dalam. 'Dia' mengacung tegak dihadapan wajah Tao yang menahan malu.

"K-kris" cicitnya lucu.

"Ayo Tao lakukan sayang" sementara aku memaksanya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sedikit Tao menurut dengan perintahku, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke kejantananku dan langsung mengulumnya.

Tao melakukannya dengan baik dibawah sana sementara aku mendesah tak karuan. Matanya yang lucu itu mengerjap dan menatap polos kearahku. Aku mendorong kepalanya untuk memperdalam sampai menohok tenggorokannya dan Tao protes tidak terima.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku mendesah panjang menandakan bahwa cairanku keluar dan langsung diminum oleh Tao.

Dia membersihkan pinggiran bibirnya sementara aku merapihkan celanaku.

"Dasar!" Dia memprotes lucu.

Aku bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini" jawabnya menahan kesal.

"Besok pagi kamu harus pulang" ucapnya lagi dan meninggalkanku didalam kamar mandi, sepertinya Tao akan tidur.

Pagi sudah datang, kami duduk dikursi untuk sarapan, Tao memakai seragam sekolah, ia belum lulus sekolah juga? Sedangkan Beibei ia tampak senang hari ini. Kudengar dari Tao, Beibei akan mengunjungi nenek Ming dan dititipkan dengan Victoria.

Setelah selesai makan Tao menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Kini kami berada diluar Apartmentnya.

"Ayo, aku antar kamu ke sekolah" ajakku namun ia tidak tertarik ajakanku, Beibei sudah dititipkan oleh wanita berumur yang ia panggil Victoria Jiejie.

"Ngga usah, aku naik bis aja" ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju halte.

"Nanti ada preman Zi, ayo aku antar kamu sampai sekolah" sebelum ia memberontak lebih jauh aku segera menyeretnya kedalam mobilku.

Dari pengakuannya Tao bersekolah disebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal prestasinya, sebenarnya Tao bukan siswa yang memiliki otak jenius. Saat SMP dulu nilainya selalu ngepas KKM cuman ada beberapa biji yang diatas KKM. Namun semangatnya untuk datang kesekolah terlalu tinggi, Tao selalu aktif dibidang Ekstrakurikuler apalagi bela diri.

Ia masih berada dikelas akhir. Setahuku Tao sudah lulus sekolah, tapi entah kenapa tahun ini ia masih belum lulus juga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin bertanya namun Tao bukanlah orang yang akan menjawab dengan cepat.

Aku mengantarnya sampai depan sekolah, ia segera turun dari mobilku tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang ke Apartmentku, Kevin sudah menungguku diruang tamu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya dan mencoba tidak menghiraukannya. Aku berjalan ke lemari es.

"Kenapa saja kau tidak pulang?" Tanyanya begitu menusuk.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ayah kemarin kesini"

Ujarnya, aku dan Kevin adalah saudara tiri, Kevin lebih tua dariku. Ibu Kevin adalah orang yang dicintai Ayahku, sedangkan ibuku adalah mantan kekasih Ayahku. Mereka menikah siri dan setelah umurku 9 tahun ibuku meninggal.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku tidak peduli.

"Urusan bisnis mungkin"

Oh, aku benar-benar lupa, Ayah pasti akan mencariku karena kemarin aku tidak berangkat ke kantor. Setelah aku meladeni Kevin, aku segera mempersiap diri dan berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kini berada dirumah sakit punya kakekku yang diwariskan padaku, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa keluargaku benar-benar kaya. Aku sedang meninjau lahan sebelah untuk memperbesar bangunan yang dikhususkan untuk orang yang tidak mampu.

Setelah aku selesai meninjau, aku pergi ke cafetaria di rumah sakit ini saat aku sadari perutku meronta-ronta ingin diberi suguhan.

Begitu aku memasuki kawasan cafetaria mataku membulat melihat sosok kecil yang tidak asing bagiku tengah duduk sendiri, aku menghampirinya.

"Beibei?" Aku memanggil dan anak kecil yang aku ketahui dari anak Tao itu menoleh kaget.

"Loh, Om Kris? Om Kris kenapa ada di rumah sakit? Om sakit ya?" Tanyanya cerewet dan menatapku tampak terkejut dikedua mata hitamnya yang mungil.

Iya sakit hati, ditolak ibumu- ini jawaban ngawur.

"Ngga kok, kerabat Om yang lagi sakit" jawabku asal

"Terus Beibei ngapain kesini?" Tanyaku,

"Beibei lagi jenguk Nenek Ming, Om" jawabnya seraya memperlihatkan gigi gigi kecil nya.

Oh iya aku ingat obrolan Tao tadi pagi, "Sama siapa Beibei kesini?" Tanyaku saat aku menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya apalagi dihadapannya kini terdapat sekotak susu kemasan kecil yang sudah habis.

"Sama Vict Jiejie, tapi sekarang Jiejie lagi ke toilet Om" jawabnya

"Beibei ngga makan?" Tawarku

"Mau sih Om, tapi Beibei ngga punya duit"

Aku tersenyum seraya mengusak surai hitamnya, "Biar Om yang bayarin," tawarku itung-itung pendekatan dengan Anak dari orang yang kucintai.

"Serius Om?" Mata kecil itu berbinar ketika melihatku.

"Iya, tapi ada syaratnya" aku mulai bernegosiasi dan itu membuat Beibei mengernyit tidak suka.

"Emangnya apa Om syaratnya?" Tanyanya tampak penasaran.

"Mulai sekarang Beibei panggil Om dengan sebutan Papa" aku tertawa dalam hati ketika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Tao ketika ia mendengar anaknya memanggilku Papa.

"Loh emangnya kenapa Om?"

"Om kan temen dekat Tao Mama jadi Beibei panggil Om Papa, nanti kalau Beibei manggil Papa bakalan Om beliin coklat yang banyak"

Kulihat Beibei terlihat senang. Ia mengangguk antusias. Lima menit kemudian ketika Beibei sudah membiasakan diri memanggilku Papa, aku membelikannya makanan yang ia mau termasuk coklat kesukaannya.

Beibei makan dengan rakus, aku terawa geli. Entah kenapa ketika aku melihat Beibei aku teringat dengan diriku sendiri.

"Kok Vict Jiejie belum datang juga ya Pa?" Tanyanya dengan mulut yang mengembung dan juga terdapat noda saus disekitar mulutnya.

"Beibei makan dulu aja yang banyak nanti Jiejie juga datang kok"

Sekitar lim belas menit kemudian, seorang wanita yang terlihat sudah berumur menghampiri kami, ia terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

"Beibei, orang ini siapa?" Tanyanya sesekali melirikku.

Beibei menghentikan makannya, ia menatap wanita itu dan setelahny beralih menatapku.

"Ini Kris Papa, jiejie" jawab Beibei begitu antusias.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Beibei, "Papa?"

"Hm. Sebenarnya aku kerabat dengan Tao. Jadi aku menyuruh Beibei untuk memanggilku Papa agar terlihat akrab" jawabku agar wanita itu tidak lagi menatapku aneh.

"Oh begitu, aku Victoria tetangga Tao" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Aku mengangguk, dia duduk disamping Beibei yang masih senang dengan makanannya lalu kami mulai mengobrol. Dari kenapa Tao dekat dengan keluarga Song sampai keadaan dirinya sekarang.

"Banyak orang yang belum melunasi bayaran bulanan, jadi pengobatan ibuku ditunda" ceritanya yang ternyata Bibi Ming itu adalah ibunya.

Tao tinggal di Apartment milik peninggalan keluarga Song yang terlihat kecil dan sederhana. Dulu Apartment itu sangat besar sampai bisnis keluarga Song bangkrut, Victoria mengatakan hanya ada beberap orang yang menyewa Apartmentnya.

"Ehem," aku berdehem aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya seolah-olah pertanyaan itu sangat mengganjal dikepalaku.

"Apakah Beibei benar-benar anak Tao" tanyaku dan itu membuat Victoria terkejut.

Dia terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya, mungkin keluarga Song ikut menyembunyikan rahasia ini.

"Aku benar-benar kerabat dekat Tao. Anak itu kabur dari Guangzhou ke Beijing, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau Zitao hamil" ujarku berusaha memastikannya bahwa aku memang kerabat dekat Tao.

Dia mengangguk mengerti, "Beibei memang anak Tao yang ia kandung. Dia pertama kali datang ke Apartmentku dalam keadaan yang buruk dan perutnya sedikit buncit. Aku dan Ibu yang membantunya saat kelahiran Beibei" jawabnya.

"Lalu, kemana suami Tao?" Tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tao belum menikah, ia bercerita kalau kekasihnya dijodohkan lalu ia pergi ke Beijing."

Jawaban itu serasa menyinggung kehidupanku. Kekasihnya yang dijodohkan.

"Apakah kamu tahu ayah daru Beibei?" Ini adalah pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu sosoknya, ibu yang tau karna dia melihat foto orang itu yang Tao simpan. Tapi kalau tidak salah namanya Wu Yifan" jawabnya yang membuatku terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Wu Yifan? Itu namaku! Jadi Beibei adalah anakku? Kenapa Tao tidak bilang kalau ia sedang mengandung anakku? Kenyataan ini seolah-olah menusukku antara senang dan kecewa. Kecewa kenapa Tao tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?. Aku harus menuntut penjelasan ini pada Zitao.

"Tuan Kris anda tidak apa?"

Aku menggeleng masih setengah terkejut lalu ada seorang suster yang menghampiriku.

"Nona Song, ibu serangan lagi" teriaknya yang membuat Victoria terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

Ia memanggil Beibei yang sedang berada ditaman bermain.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa Beibei, anda duluan saja" saranku, ia mengangguk setuju dan langsung berlari.

TBC

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. /big hug/


End file.
